1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are capable of charging and discharging. A secondary battery may be used as a single cell or used in a module in which single cells are connected to each other, depending on the type of external device.
In a secondary battery, an electrode can experience a volume change while charging and discharging the secondary battery for a long time. For example, the volume change of a negative electrode may be significant, and electrolyte may be depleted due to a side reaction of the electrode and the electrolyte.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in suppressing the volume change of the electrode and in the continuous supply or supplement of an electrolyte solution.